


Whumptober ‘19

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Desperation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mix of ic and ooc, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Psychological Torture, Torture, Tragedy, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, all of the angst, will be forewarned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Daily prompts for Whumptober 2019. Different pairings for more variety, though it’s mainly just going to be BH/WH & BH/Flug.There will be a lot of angst, sadness and pain. TW will be put in relevant chapters in the notes.





	1. Prompt 1- Shaky Hands (BH/WH)

**Author's Note:**

> The pain and angst begins for this October. The Whumptober prompt list made its way onto my Tumblr dash and I decided to do this in place of Inktober this year (there may be faint fluff here and there to ease the pain).
> 
> Posting this here instead of Tumblr because of some of the content that will be written.

Blood.

There was so much blood, and it had been spilled in so little a time. It was too much for White Hat, but the worst part of it all?

The hero himself was the cause of that blood, and all because he had lowered his guard around a well known telepath with a penchant for mind control.

It had happened too fast.

There had been no time to call out a warning.

White Hat helplessly fought against the intrusive mind control, skin crawling at the insidious sensation. The hero’s hands shook as he involuntarily grasped the hilt of a sword tight. The blade was covered in green blood.

It hadn’t been minutes ago.

Black Hat was sprawled out on his back a short distance away, the rain pattering down on his motionless form.  


White Hat let out a heart-rending screech of agony, resisting the mental command to stab Black Hat again.

Over and over until the other demon’s body started to come apart in pieces.  


White Hat felt sick over the unwanted, repeated order to tear Black Hat apart. The internal struggle went on for another full minute before the hero finally managed to regain control of his own body. White Hat forcefully pushed the telepath out of his mind and slammed his metal barriers shut tight. The hero let out a small whimper of relief at the silence that followed.

The blade hit the ground with a wet thud against the grass as White Hat collapsed to his hands and knees. The moment he got ahold of himself was when the hero was hit hard by what he had been forced to do with his own hands.  White Hat’s eye sought Black Hat out, expecting some sarcastic remark about letting someone enter his mind and take over so easily.

There was nothing.

White Hat felt a flash of bone-chilling fear.

”...Black?” White Hat’s claws came out of his gloves and dug deeply into the soaked grass.   


There was no response.

No. 

No. No. No. 

This wasn’t supposed to have happened.

Why wasn’t Black Hat getting up?  Why did he lie there so still in the rain?

White Hat ignored his own terribly battered body as he painfully dragged himself over to Black Hat’s side. The hero’s entire body was quivering as his hands came to rest on Black Hat’s chest. White Hat’s fingers came into contact with the horrendous gouges that had torn into Black Hat’s skin with the blade  the hero had been forced to repeatedly stab the villain with. To feel the wounds that had been torn deeply into the other demon’s body. White Hat’s hands shook harder as he thought about what could have happened if he hadn’t regained control. 

Would White Hat have been forced to cut the villain into pieces with the edge of the sharpened, magic-enhanced blade?

“Black?” White Hat breathed out again, as uncertainty trickled in. “Black Hat?” The hero’s hands wouldn’t stop trembling even as White Hat willed his healing magic intothem.

Into Black Hat’s jagged and torn up body, some of the flesh from the wounds hanging out past his dress shirt and tailcoat.

_Heal_. White Hat mentally urged toward the villain.  _Mend_. And then, more strongly, as the hero called forth higher-level healing spells.

_Live_.  


White Hat’s hands shook so much that he thought his fingers would slip through the green blood and wrecked flesh of the other demon. 

“Black?” White Hat asked in a whisper, as he leaned over and pressed his forehead to the villain’s sternum, crumpling his top hat in the process. White Hat let out a shuddering breath as he continued to use his magic. “Can you hear me? Please, say something. _Anything_.”

Black Hat lie there deathly still, unresponsive. It wasn’t the same as when he played dead, just to scare White Hat for the hell of it.

The hero couldn’t make his hands stop shaking, and his grip slipped in the blood and guts.

White Hat swallowed hard as he resettled his hands.

This was horrifying.

White Hat couldn’t even look at the weapon he had been using in the impromptu battle before his mind had been so rudely taken over. White Hat didn’t think he would ever  be able to hold a sword or blade ever again. Not without dropping it from a nerveless grasp if the hero happened to think about this moment in the future.

“Black Hat..._please_.” White Hat whispered, ignoring the rain that continued to fall.  


The surroundings were quiet and serene.  Not chaotic as they had been earlier.

The one who had manipulated White Hat’s mind had slunk off, but the hero would locate the telepath later. For now, White Hat was far more focused on _his_ villain, and willing Black Hat to open his eye. White Hat’s hands continued to tremble against the eerily still demon’s chest.

“Black. Stop this. You know I don’t like it when you do this to me. I know you like to torment me but please, not like this. Not right now.” White Hat begged, feeling the other demon’s body convulse beneath him from the healing magic that the hero was pouring into him.

There was still no answer.

“Please.” White Hat squeezed his eyes shut.

There was no taunting or teasing caresses in response to the hero’s words.

Nothing.

Black Hat remained inert and lifeless beneath him.

“Don’t do this to me, Black.” White Hat choked out, his eye stinging with unshed tears as his forehead pressed harder to the villain’s sternum. The top hat was further crumpled as White Hat let his head rest heavily. “Please. Not after all we’ve been through. This should have been nothing to you.” White Hat could feel tears beginning to mix with the rain sliding down his cheeks. “Was it the enchantments? Was there something you didn’t tell me?”

Time slipped by until finally, _finally_, Black Hat moved minutely beneath White Hat.

“Stop...crying on me, hero. It’s disgusting.” Black Hat’s voice was a near silent rasp. “Will take...much more then this...to end me.”

White Hat only began to sob harder at that bravado when it was clear to him that the villain was in immense pain. But White Hat was too grateful for the confirmation of the other demon’s continued existence to care about much else. White Hat pressed his entire body to the villain’s, and brought them both onto their sides once Black Hat’s wounds were not as grievous as they had been. The hero wrapped his arms tightly around Black Hatas White Hat started to happily nuzzle the weakened demon. But as White Hat began to calm himself down, he noticed something. 

Black Hat’s hands were shaking the faintest bit as he clung to the hero in return.

”Black Hat.” White Hat ramped up the healing spells as he crushed the villain to his body even tighter than before, heedless of the green blood soaking the front of his blue dress shirt and white tailcoat. “ Black...I...I lo-“

“Don’t you _dare_ start declaring your love and devotion to me.” Black Hat grumbled into White Hat’s shoulder, though there was not much bite to the other demon’s words. “You know it makes me throw up.”

“I know.” White Hat ran trembling hands down Black Hat’s sides, reassuring himself that the villain truly was awake, if battered. White Hat smiled over the way the villain wriggled sneakily closer to him. “That’s why I’m going to say those words to you as often as I can.”

“I know you will.” Black Hat mumbled. ”You’re nauseatingly romantic like that.”

White Hat nudged his face beneath the brim of the villain’s top hat to press a lingering kiss to that cold forehead. The hero let his hug and the nuzzles that followed do the talking for him this time.

The grudging nudge of cold thin lips against White Hat’s cheek in return moments later made the hero feel warm inside.  Suddenly, White Hat’s shaking hands weren’t so troublesome.

Not when the hero now held an awake and _alive_ Black Hat in his arms.


	2. Prompt 2- Explosion (BH/Flug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: character death/messy post death

A massive explosion rocked the manor early one morning, loud and deafening. The strength of the blast was so forceful that it knocked Black Hat over, shrapnel embedding itself into his body.

How had there been that much force from the shockwave that it had able to reach the eldritch demon?

Black Hat lie still, using his magic to mend the damage that had been done. The demon pulled out the pieces of metal and other shrapnel that was stuck in his body with manifested shadowy tendrils. Green fangs gnashed together in ire as his single eye briefly flared red.

The fact that there had been an explosion in the manor in the first place infuriated Black Hat.

What the hell did Flug think he was doing?

Black Hat had specifically told the scientist to never again destroy his home, whether it be due to his experiments or Demencia getting her hands on dynamite. It didn’t matter that the two of them had sex with one another on a regular basis.  


The demon grinned to himself as he rose and snapped his back in increments to realign it. This disgraceful blast that had occurred would be addressed  _immediately, _and by the end of it...Flug would be a mess for another reason entirely. Black Hat smirked mischievously, wondering how much anger he should show. Or ought he be a horror show? Maybe a cold disappointed expression would suffice?

Choices, choices.

Whatever would Black Hat do with his little human and those experiments that caused the eldritch being trouble?  


Black Hat twisted his bloodied form back into a presentable humanoid shape, free of wounds. The demon stalked to the laboratory, thoughts of sex and reprimanding Flug mixing together. The former was winning out, with Black Hat having thoughts of coming on to the scientist inside what was sure to be the ruins of the lab.  


Sex amid destruction was quite a turn-on.

Black Hat entered the room through the shadows, prepared for a long tirade followed by ‘making up’ with a hopefully equally eager Flug.  But the eldritch being stopped short at the chaos that greeted him, his lust-fueled thoughts diminishing with each second that ticked by.

The lab was in flames, every piece of equipment either destroyed or nearly so. The scent of heroes lingered in the air but they were no longer there, either dead or barely having escaped.

Before Black Hat could step any closer, he was hit by a blast of hot wind and a flurry of sharp pieces of broken machinery. Black Hat let out a furious snarl, even as he managed to brace himself this time from being knocked over to the floor.

Another explosion, a stronger one this time, had come from the opposite side of the laboratory.

Black Hat snuffed our the flames and any other explosive materials in the room in a cascade of darkness and shadows that smothered everything. Shaking his clothing meticulously free of the debris and removing green blood from being impaled, Black Hat located his scientist crumpled up in a pool of blood.

Blood.

Black Hat felt the first stirring of unease when he whisked himself and Flug’s unmoving form from the ruins of the laboratory. The demon didn’t trust there not to be more blasts from wherever the first two had originated. The demon prowled back and forth in his room restlessly after he had laid Flug out on his bed, before going to fetch some medical supplies that the scientist had specifically shown him.

Sharp fangs biting during sex tended to lead to some messy wounds.

Black Hat let out a slow, worn out sigh as he located the med kit and returned to his room.

Humans were so damn breakable.

How very inconvenient.

The demon really should have enticed Flug into giving his soul up to him sooner. Black Hat would have made instances like what happened today be nothing to the human.

No injuries.

No need for medical attention.

Black Hat dumped the supplies onto his bed alongside the human. The eldritch being turned his attention to Flug, and it was then that Black Hat realized that all was not as it seemed.

The scientist was eerily still, and the bleeding seemed to have slowed down, even if the bedsheets beneath Flug were sticky with blood congealing.

“Dr. Flug?” Black Hat questioned, another thread of uncertainty entering him. How unlike the demon, to be uncertain of anything. Black Hat crawled onto the bed and hesitantly ran a hand slowly down the human’s arm. “Flug?”  


There was no movement.  


Not even a twitch.  


No matter how annoyed Black Hat was at the human over the explosions, the lack of response was not what the demon wanted.  Now that Black Hat thought about it, he was wondering more and more if the heroes he had caught scent of earlier were the source of the blasts.

Despite the death threats that soon became hollow words with every year that passed, Black Hat didn’t actually want his scientist to die. The demon let his hand fall heavier on Flug’s arm.

”Stop this at once.”

The human was too still.

”Don’t try to fool me, Flug.”

Too limp.

”Why do you say nothing?”

There was a lot of blood.

“Flug, you _will_ answer me.” Black Hat demanded in a growl, as he plucked at the human’s blood-soaked lab coat that was now more red than white. Black Hat moved his hand from the human’s arm and cupped the right side of Flug’s head, crinkling the paper bag. “A word will do. Or a little moan, even.”

Red covered the lower half of the paper bag, as if the scientist had coughed up a copious amount of blood. The goggles showed no indication of life in them, meaning the scientist’s eyes were closed.

Black Hat impatiently ripped the paper bag and googles off, and tossed them aside as he drew his fingers lightly along Flug’s cheek.

He wasn’t breathing.

The fact that there was a lack of that thin chest rising and falling rapidly from exertion struck Black Hat hard. The demon instantly began to try and rouse the human, even though Black Hat instinctively knew, and could sense, that it would do no good.

“I have told you before that you weren’t allowed to die unless I ended you with my own hands.” Black Hat growled as his gloves grew stained with blood as he tore open Flug’s shirt to reach his chest. The demon paused over the sight of small pieces of shrapnel that were deeply embedded into skin. A flash of despair, so tiny it could have gone unnoticed, manifested in Black Hat’s tone as his voice went quiet. “Why didn’t you give me ownership of your soul, Flug? You would have lived longer. Been immune to these kind of explosions and the harm that follows.”

Clawed fingers covered in blood paused over Flug’s heart, where there was the densest amount of those pieces of machinery that had torn through skin.  


Flug had to have died instantly the moment the first explosion hit.

Black Hat’s claws clenched against the unmoving, bloodied chest.

Dead.

Flug’s soul was already gone.

How had Black Hat not noticed the lack of the human’s soul straight away?

A soft ticking caught the demon’s attention. The sound was coming from beneath his hands.  Black Hat took in the hastily stitched closed wound beneath his fingers. The eldritch being’s eye widened as he realized just what it meant.

How utterly heartless of the heroes to do such a thing to another human’s body, and all to get to Black Hat.

The demon couldn’t help but admire the deviousness and pure evil of the act, and done by _heroes_, right before his eye. That the horrible deed had been done to someone that Black Hat actually almost, _almost_ could have cared for was a step too far. Flug’s dead body had been violated by those heroes that Black Hat had caught the scent of before. A world weary sigh escaped Black Hat’s lips as he gathered Flug’s lifeless, sinisterly altered body into his arms and held him closely. Despite knowing what would happen, the demon refused to let go. Black Hat would not allow those damn heroes to separate him from his scientist until the end.

Those responsible would be dead heroes after this.  Their plot to attempt to bring about Black Hat’s end would only bring their own.  


A third explosion hit the eldritch demon that day, and while Black Hat healed with ease from the blast, his non-existent heart did not. It had been splintered into pieces, with no hopes of putting it back together.  Black Hat sat where the blast had maimed his body to bloody shreds, and still he held what was left of Flug tightly to his ruined body. Black Hat’s claws grasped nothing but scraps of flesh and bloody chunks intermingled with shredded bits of clothing.

There was little to nothing left of Flug to bury in the cemetery out back.

Black Hat didn’t move.  


The eldritch being merely stared at the blood and flesh that he continued to hold in his clawed hands, arms twisted and burnt. Black Hat stared unseeingly at the bits of clothing that had survived the explosion.   


Black Hat remained in place until he finally stood, and gazed at the shattered bits of bones that poked out of the fleshy, bloody chunks.   


Red-hot anger began to roil within the demon.

They dared.  


Those heroes _dared_ to kill what was _his_.  
Dared to kill someone who belonged to Black Hat. A  human that could have been so much more...been so much more to the demon had Flug lived. 

Black Hat stilled as he realized that he would never get the chance to let Flug know the he was more than just an employee and fun in bed.  The scientist had died without knowing Black Hat...cared for him, as much as the evil being was able to.

A heart-rending demonic shriek rocked the very foundation of the manor a short time later.

Black Hat tore out of his home in the silence that followed, the demon’s eye glowing as his body distorted.  


Dead.

They were all _dead_.  


Those heroes would feel despair, agony and terror as Black Hat tore them limb from limb and feasted on their flesh as the begged for their pathetic lives.  The eldritch being rained destruction down on the heroes without allowing them to fight back.

Black Hat gorged himself on their souls, but it  wasn’t enough. Attacking and wrecking destruction across the world in general for an undetermined amount of time did nothing to quell the knowledge of one dead human.  


When the eldritch being finally returned home to his manor, Black Hat knew that there would be no Flug to tease over his destroyed lab.  There, in his bedroom, Black Hat only found the sight of splintered bits of bone, the flesh having long since peeled off of it.  


Much time had passed since the demon had bothered to be home. 

The pieces of bone turned to dust when Black Hat bent to pick them up.  


A pang went through the demon’s chest at the sight, his eye falling on an object nearby.

Now that the bones had crumbled to nothing, all the demon was left with was pair of Flug’s shattered goggles, and even those would  be beyond repair in the future. Using  magic to repair it wasn’t the same.  


Eventually , all Black Hat would have left to remember Flug by were memories, old torn photos, and orientation tapes.  


Black Hat stared unseeingly through the window in his office an undetermined amount of time later, his hand clenched loosely around a single sliver of bone that hadn’t yet been crushed to dust.

It would never compare to a living, breathing Flug standing there by the demon’s side.

Nothing ever would.


	3. Prompt 3- Delirium (BH/WH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: more subtle (?) character deaths, a bit of a horror vibe?

The fog was wretched and stifling his senses. It was unnatural, getting thicker with every passing second.

Black Hat could tell that another villain was lurking nearby, and said villain appeared to be the cause of this unnatural dense fog.

This wouldn’t do at all.

The demon was due to meet a certain hero in an hour.

He would not be delayed. 

Black Hat swept through the fog, but the longer he continued on, the more confusing things around him seemed to become. The demon began to see things out of the corner of his eye, and yet when he looked, nothing was there. Black Hat’s body was starting to get feverish, which made no sense as the demon was not affected by heat or cold. 

Time seemed to stretch on when shrouded in the haze that settled over the demon like a blanket.

Black Hat was getting turned around and he wanted to...

The demon paused mid step as he frowned. 

What was he doing again?

Ah, yes.

The hero.

White Hat.

He was meeting with the other demon.  
Black Hat gave his head a little shake as he put one foot in front of the other. He would get to where he was going, no matter what. 

The fog would soon disperse, and yet didn’t. 

The longer Black Hat remained in that fog, the more disjointed his mind became. Black Hat started to believe that he was hearing someone calling out to him. Shapes moved around him yet could not be focused on. It was beginning to drive Black Hat mad.

How long had he been walking?

Too long, for Black Hat was feeling weaker, his legs stiff, and for a demon? This meant that it had been a very long time indeed, and yet Black Hat still couldn’t find the edge of the haze.

Finally, a shape materialized in the fog before him, but it was a dark mass, and Black Hat could not make it out.

Danger.

The demon’s hackles rose, fangs sharpening.

Enemy.

Black Hat bared his fangs with a hiss as his claws tore out of the gloves he wore. The dark mass grew larger, reaching out to him while completely ignoring Black Hat’s hissed warnings.

A voice.

A voice was speaking to him.

Telling him _lies_.

Lies to confuse him and turn the villain around.

Tempting Black Hat to remain in the foggy lands, trapped and unable to scape its insidious grasp.

Black Hat snarled and threw himself into the dark mass, deadly claws tearing at the shape, and the way it dared to block his path.

The villain could see it now.

The fog was nearing its end.

Black Hat wasn’t sure why that was. He just thought it was ending, but then again, maybe the voices whispering around the demon were confusing the his senses.

The dark mass was resisting, trying to pin his limbs, and prevent the demon from escape.

Black Hat hissed in fury and struggled harder, tearing into the unseeable figure over and over, his claws drenched in something akin to blood. Black Hat pressed closer to the mass, further away from the haze, and latched his fangs into something solid. 

Liquid exploded in the demon’s mouth, flooding it with the coppery, yet not, tang that reminded him of his own blood...

Black Hat’s delirium had reached its peak moments before, and it was only now that the illusions parted. The fog dissipated in an instant, as if it had never been there in the first place. The demon’s fangs released immediately while Black Hat leaned back to reevaluate the threat. The demon flicked his gaze down, and as he did, reality snapped back into clear and bloody focus.

White Hat was beneath him, the hero’s white and blue clothes soaked with his own green blood.

Black Hat brought his hands before him and stared down at them, the tips of his claws covered in gore, all the way down to his wrists. 

“You’re...back...” White Hat wheezed out, his throat ruined and ripped out. “Didn’t think...I would reach...you.”

“I was gone?” Black Hat’s hand slapped over the hero’s shredded throat. “Heal this at once.” The villain realized with a jolt that he had savaged White Hat terribly. The hero’s arms had been completely torn off, and from the taste and bits of flesh in Black Hat’s mouth, the villain had devoured them.

Why hadn’t the hero reformed the limbs?

”Fog...lifted.” White Hat’s voice was quieter. “Back.”

”It has. I am here.” Black Hat agreed as he attempted to stem the flow of blood, bemoaning the fact that he had no healing abilities apart from his own innate powers to heal himself. “_Heal_.”

”Gone...for centuries.” White Hat looked up at the villain, arm stumps twitching as if he wanted to reach up to Black Hat. “A villain used...the fog to confuse you...”

”Heal yourself.” Black Hat demanded again. “Why aren’t you healing?”

”You weren’t yourself.” White Hat coughed up green blood. “Used...an ancient magic. To cause...damage.”

Black Hat froze as White Hat’s words sank in.

Gone centuries.

Ancient magic.

Wait.

No, it couldn’t be.

Black Hat couldn’t have done this much damage without being aware of what he was doing?

Could he?

Apparently he had, with White Hat’s torn up body lying so still beneath the villain.

“What are you saying? This isn’t enough to destroy you, is it?” Black Hat’s claws retraced as he slowly cupped White Hat’s slashed right cheek. “The injuries are permanent? How can that be? I’ve healed worse injuries, and so have you.”

There was no response.

”White?” Black Hat ventures as his hand caressed the bloody strips of flesh on the other demon’s face. “Tell me why. Why aren’t you healing, if not with magic, but your own natural healing ability?”

White Hat lie beneath Black Hat, his form still.

”White?”

Had the hero lost consciousness to heal the damage?

”White, stop this at once.”

Again, the hero said nothing.

Typical.

Falling asleep mid-conversation.

Black Hat suddenly felt bone-tired, all of the constant moving finally taking its toll on him. The villain felt that perhaps White Hat had a good idea in sleeping off the injuries and healing with rest. Black Hat curled up tightly against the hero, and nuzzled his oddly still head.

They would both wake up refreshed, and then go about their business that Black Hat was apparently centuries late to.

But White Hat never woke up.

When Black Hat eventually roused himself, he found himself slowly being shrouded by a familiar haze.

The hero was slowly fading from view.

The villain futilely attempted to keep White Hat from leaving this world.   
  
Leaving him alone in the fog.

Black Hat’s hands passed through a formless body, through the fog as it slipped through the haze, the demon’s fingers still caked in old blood.

White Hat was gone.

The villain was all alone.

Black Hat straightened up as his head snapped around and saw fog rolling in in him from behind. 

And then, he was lost.

What was Black Hat looking for again? Why was his body who shaky? How was it that the demon had trouble staying upright?

Black Hat didn't know the answers as he began his slow trek through the fog.

Or was he still sitting where he had fallen asleep? The villain didn’t seem to be in motion but that worry was left for another as shapeless forms beginning to slip in and out of his eyesight. And yet, Black Hat couldn’t remember anything that he was supposed to be doing as the delirium settled in.

Walk, or perhaps he was lying on the grass, while he saw visions. Did he stumble amid the forms that grew monstrous and bigger with the time that slipped by? Or did he imagine that he was moving because his body had given up on him?

The fog eventually dissipated once more, for good it seemed, and Black Hat found that he was staring sightlessly up at the sky.

Why was his vision gone?

The villain formed an eye on a shadowy tendril that was reaching for the sky.

Ancient magic could be scented in the air.

Had the villain used more of it? Had Black Hat used the spells on a terrible visions that had been plaguing his mind.

It was only when the fog was completely gone that the villain realized what he had been fighting. From the eye that had been formed, Black Hat could see a twisted body that lie on the ground below, impaled by shadowy tendrils covered in ancient magic.

Who was it?

White Hat?

But how?

The villain had thought that the other demon had already left this plane of existence.

Was Black Hat mistaken? Had White Hat been there all along, injured, and the villain just hadn’t noticed? Black Hat could still scent the blood of the hero, though, and the tinge of blood from something...else.

Was there another body that lie alongside the first? 

Black Hat closed the first eye and opened another a little further down the shadowy tendril. Black Hat realized, in a moment of perfect clarity, that the body he saw impaled by tendrils was indeed the unmoving body of the hero.

And the shapeless form pressed close to White Hat’s bloody, torn apart body that was also stabbed completely through with those same tendrils?

It was Black Hat himself.

The villain’s vision wavered, and the eye on the tendril slowly closed. Black Hat’s world slipped into something more confusing than fog as true darkness closed in.

Then, there was nothing.


	4. Prompt 4- Human Shield (WH/Slug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death in this one too.

White Hat never should have brought Dr. Slug with him on this mission. They'd been separated mere moments ago, and for the situation they had walked in to, that was too long apart.

This mission...

It had the potential to become very dangerous. And for things to go out of control when going after one of the most notorious villains in this particular city straight away?

Not good.

Not good at all.

The hero may have been retired from active heroic duties but White Hat wouldn’t turn down a request for help from the hero association. 

This was one of those cases.

White Hat ducked behind a crate as something went whirling overheard.

Magic?

A bullet?

Debris from the explosions?

White Hat closed his eye, stretching out his senses. As he sought out his prey, the hero thought back on his scientist learning about this mission.

Slug had, from the demon’s recollection, called all of the heroes quite unflattering, incredibly rude names. All for pushing the job off onto White Hat. When the demon tried to argue that it was fine, Slug merely overrode the protest. The scientist told White Hat point blank that the hero association should have had someone, somewhere, who was strong enough, deal with the menace. They were out there, and many could have instantly transported to the villain in question’s side.

White Hat was still confused as to why Slug had even felt the need to protest. The scientist hadn’t before up until this point. Even retired, White Hat would still lend a helping hand when needed. So why did Slug seem so unhappy about it now?

The hero tilted his head to the side, the demon listening intently to his immediate surroundings while he focused his senses. And as he did, White Hat continued to mull over his conversation with his scientist before coming to this warehouse.

Slug had been very adamant that if White Hat made up his mind to go, that the demon would need to wait for just a little longer before leaving the manor. The villain wasn’t causing trouble _yet_. White Hat had agreed, reluctantly, and moved about his home restlessly as Slug spent half the day in his laboratory.

White Hat recalled being appalled at the sight of Slug coming out of the lab armed to the teeth. White Hat was baffled at the time as to why the scientist felt the need to have so many weapons on his person while the demon was gone. The mansion was safe. No one would dare to attack it, even while White Hat was away.

The look in Slug’s goggles had fixed White Hat with a look made the demon feel as if the human were telling White Hat that he was a dense idiot.

”I’m going with you.”

Those words from mere hours ago still echoed within White Hat’s mind as he emerged from behind the crate and rushed through the warehouse in search of his employee. And lately, in the past few years, something...more.

The demon deftly dodged traps that had been set up by the villain.

This was dangerous.

Not for White Hat, but for Slug, who had been separated from him when the initial blast had gone off. 

White Hat should have been firm in his decision to go alone. The demonic hero shouldn’t have let this happen, but he was out of practice. Out of touch with what some desperate villains would resort to who didn’t want to be brought in alive. White Hat had to get to his human before the villain got to him first. 

No matter the weapons and precautions, Slug wouldn’t be able to stand against a villain who had nothing left to lose. And White Hat couldn’t afford to lose his human. Not when Slug meant so much more to the demon than he ever believed would have ever been possible.

White Hat spurred himself to move as fast as he possibly could, and soon caught sight of his quarry. White Hat launched an attack, one meant to stun the villain. The man who was the demon’s moved in a blur, and White Hat froze in place as time seemed to move in slow motion the moment his attack landed.

The hero hadn’t hit the villain.

White Hat’s magic had instead struck Slug instead.

The demon sucked in a harsh breath as he watched the way Slug dangled from the villain’s grasp. 

The man had hefted Slug in front of him as a human shield. 

White Hat’s insides twisted over the soft, pained cry that emitted from his human, and watched helplessly as Slug went limp in the chuckling villain’s grasp. White Hat searched for an opening to help Slug, and in that moment, White Hat himself was struck by a nasty blast of magic from the villain that temporary sealed his own magic.

A tense and near silent standoff ensued.

White Hat clenched his hands at his sides stiffly, claws digging into his palms. The demon kept a close eye on both the villain and Slug, waiting for an opening. But as he stood there, White Hat was on pins and needles, feeling horribly guilty for accidentally injuring the scientist.

Slug was bleeding, his head lolled to the side. The scientist was limp from where he was held by the villain by the back of his black jacket. There was some blood that slid down Slug’s chin from beneath the bag. Slug wasn’t moving, apart from twitching now and again, unable to free himself from the villain.

The villain who dared to use White Hat’s scientist as a human shield.

A furious scream rang out from his right. The sound startled White Hat into letting out a cry of his own at the sight of another villain unloading a gun from the shadows at the villain who held Slug. White Hat let out a distressed demonic screech over the way the villain hefted Slug around into the path of the bullets.

“Slug!” White Hat was horrified. That horror soon turned to righteous fury as the demon sprang at both of the villains and Slug. The hero acted as quickly as he could, body-slamming the villain that had shot the gun, instantly knocking them out. White Hat wheeled around and caught the original villain he’d been after tight around the throat.

It was a dirty tactic but right now, the hero didn’t care right. White Hat choked the villain out with one swift squeeze of his hand. White Hat only took enough time to handcuff the pair of unconscious (and ponteially dead) villains. The hero carefully picked Slug up and carried the scientist over to an entryway of the warehouse. White Hat settled Slug onto a crate and leaned him back against the wall.

Slug coughed up blood as he reached out with a trembling hand.

“My magic was sealed. For a few hours.” White Hat held Slug’s outstretched hand helplessly as he heavily sat down on the crate alongside his human. “I need you to stay awake. The paramedics were called. I...there was a telepath nearby. They said help is coming. Please stay with me until they arrive. I’m...I’m not any use like this. I can only...” White Hat briefly let go of Slug’s hand to tear apart his own white suit coat and attempted to stop the flow of blood. The demon’s hand went back to wrap firmly around Slug’s.

“Don’t bother.” Slug slurred, coughing as he carefully rested his free arm over his chest as he leaned his head back. Slug’s googles reflected that the scientist was staring at White Hat. It was...it seemed to almost be a wry smile. “I guess I...have to admit that you...weren’t so bad to be around.” Slug trailed off to cough wetly, but weakly squeezed the demon’s hand to stop him from speaking. “I think I’m...glad that we were able to...meet halfway, eventually. To be able to...be closer to you.”

“Don’t talk like that, Slug. You’ll be fine. You just need to get to the hospital.” White Hat was incredibly distraught as he curled his body up against the scientist. “I want to keep being close to you. I don’t want you to be taken away from me so soon.”

“Don’t seem to have much...of a choice.” Slug managed to make it sound like a joke.

The sight made White Hat tear up.

“There were explosions outside the warehouse.” Slug choked out, apparently seeing the demon’s roving gaze. The scientist forced himself to speak through the pain, before he began to cough again. “You can’t get me out of here without triggering more of the those blasts. Even if that didn’t kill you, it would impede you and potentially kill me outright.” Slug sucked in a breath, before it came out as a hack. “No one can save me. I’ve already accepted that, the moment I was shot...”

”S-Slug...” White Hat presumed that the scientist had already realized he didn’t have access to his magic before White Hat had even stated so.

“If you want my...soul, White, take it. I won’t have any...any use for it once I’m dead.” Slug blinked and tilted his head, blood sliding down the other side of his face beneath the paper bag. “Do you count souls as...mementos to remember someone by?”

“Stop talking like this. Please.” White Hat reached out with his left hand and cupped the side of the paper bag, fingertips tracing the area he knew there to be hair. “I don’t want you to die. Life wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“I would die eventually.” Slug pointed out faintly. “I wanted to die before, when you first brought me to your home to work for you. I was prepared to die in prison, and you took me from that. Gave me meaning again, even if I resisted the opportunities for a time.” Slug’s lenses indicated that he closed his eyes. “Gave me a chance at love that I didn’t deserve...”

“I don’t want you to die like this.” White Hat insisted as he dropped his hand from the paper bag and pressed himself in even closer alongside Slug’s side, the tears starting to fall. The demon could already sense that the scientist was beginning to slowly fade away. “And you did deserve a chance to change. Have chance to find love.”

“A kiss, White?” Slug asked as his head sagged heavily against the demon’s shoulder. “I want to...kiss you. Don't think I...gave you enough kisses.” Slug reached up, but wasn’t able to remove the bag in his own, his arm falling limply to his side. “Never told you...enough, that I felt...the same way toward you, as you did..to me.”

White Hat turned his body so he could cradle Slug’s body to his own, and carefully removed the paperbag from his head. The demon gently ran his fingers through short hair. Looked at the deep scars on Slug’s face, and to the blood that was dribbling down from his lips with each wet, coughing breath. 

Calm eyes met White Hat’s own. Slug was telling him the truth.

The ex-villain had accepted his fate.

It felt wrong.

Slug shouldn’t have been shot.

White Hat gently maneuvered Slug into his arms, and, after meeting the human’s eyes for what was likely the last time, leaned in and initiated a kiss. One of the demon’s hands moved to cup the back of Slug’s head, claws gently sliding along in a reassuring way. At some point, White Hat had begun to purr.

Slug sighed into the kiss and snuggled closer into the demon’s embrace.

It was a bloody kiss.

A long one, with feelings that the scientist had trouble articulating, such as the love that White Hat had an easier time admitting to.

It broke White Hat that he couldn’t save this one human, who had become so important to him in only a few short years. Toward the end of the kiss, White Hat acutely felt Slug’s final breath. The demon ended the kiss and pressed his forehead to Slug’s now lifeless one. The scientist was still warm to the touch, but that would soon end.

Dead.

Slug was dead between one breath and another.

White Hat gathered Slug’s body close to his own despite the bullet wounds bleeding all over him. Even the bleeding would soon slow to a stop.

This couldn’t be real.

White Hat sobbed brokenly over the dead body he held tightly in his arms. The demon couldn’t even take the Slug’s soul, despite it being freely offered. White Hat nuzzled his face between neck and shoulder of Slug’s lifeless form. The demon couldn’t stand the idea of harming Slug in any way, even in death.

Devouring a soul that had managed to make such a vast change in White Hat’s very long life seemed. To take the soul seemed like a poor repayment, especially to someone like Slug, whom the demon had come to love.

And now lost.


	5. Prompt 5- Gunpoint (BH/Flug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had not been edited yet but I want to try and keep up with the days.

Black Hat and Flug are trapped in a pit in the basement of an abandoned building that heroes lured them in to. Or rather, lured Flug in to and BH had to show up to help him.

It went wrong. 

While Flug is pinned down and handcuffed, BH is attacked from all sides with guns filled with magical charged bullets and BH dodges them.

Flug worn out and lies still, trembling from the pressure of a muzzle of a gun against his head.

Shots rang out but it wasn’t Flug who was struck by bullets.

A demonic scream of fury rang out, followed by eerie silence. 

Heroes talking amongst themselves and agreeing to make necessary arrangements to transport Black Hat’s body, because it was uncertain whether or not they’d killed the villain. Decide to leave Flug alone because he is ‘unconscious’ and therefore isn’t going anywhere even if he woke up because handcuffs and there was nothing Flug could do to help his boss in the unlikely chance Black Hat survives.   
  
Flug waits until the heroes leave the area before he struggles up and stumbles over to Black Hat’s side, dropping to his knees over seeing the green blood on the ground beneath his boss.

Flug panicking and trying to free himself from the handcuffs as he is talking to Black Hat.

No response. 

Flug used some of Black Hat’s drool to melt the links of the handcuffs, wincing as it burns his skin. But he ignores it as he runs his gloved hands over the demon’s chest, distressed over all of the blood.

It didn’t sound like his boss had been hit by normal bullets, so how were they affecting Black Hat on the inside?

Flug checking Black Hat’s neck, and starts stammering and crying, tearing off his bag and goggles since the heroes weren’t around. The scientist strapped the goggles back on over his eye and checked the demon’s body more carefully. 

The wounds he finds here.   
  
Flug not knowing what to do and uselessly tries to treat the holes in the demon’s body. Helplessly telling Black Hat to get up. That he couldn’t let heroes do him in like that. Flug screams when Black Hat’s body snaps open vertically from neck to waist; tentacles and other horrors snapping out and wrapping around Flug. 

Black Hats voice can be heard telling Flug that there is no time for him to be struggling. To hold still and not scream. He wasn’t feeling his best and something he could consider prey being so fearful inside his body would make him want to devour him,

Flug swallows hard and says this not at all like when they had sex.

Black Hat sighs as he tells Flug that if he can keep still and quiet, he might consider trying that out again since Flug did wriggle ever so nicely on his cock while he licked him all over with tongues and other horrors while the core of his body was in him. This would be completely so he needed Flug to take in a deep breath and try not to scream.

Flug bit back a scream anyway as Black Hat jerkiest him into his split open body, confused and terrified over how he somehow got, when there shouldn’t have been enough room. Flug didn’t dare open his eyes as he curled up into a ball and his face in his hands. 

It was an unsettling sensation as the cool air from the abandoned building was sealed out as the uncomfortable sound of teeth snapped close behind him, as a tongue playfully licked Flug’s cheek that wasn’t completely covered by his hands.

Flug attempted to not think about being trapped inside of his boss’ body. It was an unsettling feeling, and the undulating all around him didn’t help matters.   
  
Distorted voices sound and Flug felt himself start to be jostled until tentacles and random horrors curl around his body to presumably anchor him in place.

Black Hat instructs Flug to be ready to play dead when they arrived to their destination. Would take care of the heroes without worry. They were likely to be distracted by him expelling the ‘missing’ scientist.

Flug squeezes his eyes shut tighter but agrees. Rewarded with a creepy caress.   
  
It happens sooner than anticipated and Flug barely manages to keep himself quiet as he rolls out of Black Hat’s body.

As expected, the heroes did focus on Flug, alarm and worry for the scientist. From the terrible screams that followed, Black Hat was making quick work of the heroes.   
  
Until another gun was pressed to the side of Flug’s head. 

A hero tells Black Hat that he can see that Flug is breathing and to surrender or he would be forced to kill the scientist.

Flugs hand curled around one of Black Hat’s tendrils that was pressed into the human’s hand. Flug blindly yanked the tentacle up as the hero pulled the trigger as Black Hat lunged forward. Flug was shaking at the close proximity of the gun when he realized that Black Hats tendril had taken the hit and prevented it from hitting the scientist.   
  
“Ah!” This time Flug got splattered with blood when Black Hat snapped his fangs around the hero’s head and bit down. “Did you have to chomp his head like that?”

Black Hat’s teasing response as he decides that lying on top of a dead man was as good a place to rest as any. 

Flug sighs but just cuddles close to Black Hat.

It had been a long day.


	6. Prompt 6- Dragged Away (BH/Dem)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another outline of a chapter. Probably going to be like this for the rest of them until I feel inspired to write them all out.

BH being dragged away in a net that negated his magic after he’d been attacked within it. 

Dem helps him by attacking the offenders and then freeing him.

Smut happens in and around the bodies. Disgusting but both turned on.

Ends with Black Hat dragging Dem away in his grasp.


	7. Prompt 7- Isolation (BH/Flug)

BH searching for Flug and has a hard time trying to find him as if the human’s presence was hidden from him.

scene change

Flug in a dark place and doesn’t know where he was. He’s trapped somewhere and he can’t escape. Can’t move either, as if he is suspended in some way that prevents motion. 

Time is agonizingly slow and the silence it horrid to the scientist. 

isolation from sound and sight were terrifying things and Flug willed BH to be able to find him and take him away from this place he had woken up in. Or had he woken up? Was he asleep?   
  
Dead?

Flug feels more and more isolated the longer time goes on, until finally, there was a presence with him, and hands running over the sides of his head to settle on his cheeks. 

BH tells Flug he has found him.

Flug sags into BH’s touch, the isolation too much as he begins to cry.   
  
Disgusting. BH comments of the tears, even as he took Flug away from the darkness and silence the human had been trapped in.

Flug was relieved that BH didn’t leave him alone back at the mansion. Instead, the demon curled up against him and rumbled away in a possessive yet reassuring way.


	8. Prompt 8- Stab Wound (BH/Flug)

BH is in his manor and fighting with heroes because they dared to attack him in his own home. Thinking he was not as powerful as he claimed he was, which was a lie because BH never made any such claims.

These heroes were dead.

BH cackled maniacally as he killed all who dared to come into his domain and think they could possibly defeat him. When all of the heroes had been dealt with, BH made his way to the laboratory to see how the scientist had fared with the invasion.

The eldritch demon stands in the middle of the open doorway, rooted to the spot over what he saw.

Flug was curled up on the ground, blood beneath his body. Soft whimpers could be heard.

BH eviscerated the heroes who had harmed his human. Once he was done, BH goes and checks on Flug, and sees multiple stab wounds littering his scientist’s body.

Flug in pain and can’t say anything but he does lean in to the demon’s touch as BH seals off his wounds, causing some pain in the process but at the very least, Flug would not die.

BH takes Flug out of the lab and brings him to a living room and settled him on a couch. Goes and disposed of the body, and then returns to Flug, who is resting fitfully and letting out distressed sounds now and again.

Flug briefly wakes to curl into the demon’s body as  
BH sits next to him.

The demon scowls over the cuddling but allows it, as the stab wounds could have been much worse, and BH wouldn’t have a shivering but alive and breathing Flug by his side.


	9. Prompt 9- Shackled (BH/WH)

WH is captured via old magic because he let his guard down during what should have been a routine capture of a troublemaking villain.

The hero is taken to an unfamiliar place and is shackled to keep him weak and unable to fight back. Is tortured but in a way that causes him actual damage. 

BH shows up after destroying the people who captured WH and is there to assist WH. Teases him for being captured and indicated that he quite liked seeing WH in shackles. Maybe they could do that at home and BH could have much more fun doing pleasurable things to WH instead of the pain he had been put through recently. 

WH sighs. 

BH grins playfully as he removes the shackles and carries WH toward the exit, teasing the hero even more about what he could do with shackles.

WH groans and sags against BH. 

It was going to be a long night.


	10. Prompt 10- Unconscious (BH/Flug)

Flug was unconscious.

Again.

BH is displeased by this when he finds the human on the floor of the hallway. How dare Flug sleep on the ground during work hours.

“Flug, get up this instance.”

Hadn’t BH given him enough time for breaks and sleep? At Flug’s request, even, when the scientist had finally worked up the nerve to ask.

Flug is unresponsive.   
  
BH displeased by that and picks Flug up by the scruff of his lab coat. 

Blood drips slowly to the floor. 

BH brings Flug up higher and flicks his tongue out, tasting and scenting the coppery tongue in the air. 

Did the scientist knock himself out?

Why was he even bleeding?

BH finds out that Flug wasn’t breathing and tries to revive him but there is nothing. BH tried again and again to being the scientist this back, and finally succeeded by forcing the soul back into the body. 

Flug was never the same after that.

Constantly spending most of his time unconscious. Worse, the human didn’t always recognize BH and sometimes Flug didn’t even know himself all that well.

Eventually, BH just has to let Flug remain unconscious permanently lest it cause damage to the humans soul.

The final loss of consciousness led to many long and lonely years before BH would be able to meet Flug again.


	11. Prompt 11- Stitches (WH/Slug)

WH taking care of Slug who was wounded by a villain attack. Slug and WH had gone on an errand. WH concerned while Slug is prickly, and eventually the two of the go home, WH happy but still concerned and Slug tired but less angry.


	12. Prompt 12- “Don’t Move” (BH/Dem)

Demenica does not react in a fight with heroes as well as she normally would. Injured and has to return to the mansion but no one else is home. Flug and 505 are gone and BH is nowhere to be seen. 

Demencia tried to pitch herself up but is too dizzy from blood loss and the injuries themselves and collapsed. Briefly blanks out but when she snaps into awareness she is in an unfamiliar room and BH is looming over her. The lizard hybrid flirts with him weakly but BH merely begins to heal her injuries even though it is more painful than doing it herself or having Flug patch her up. Demencia starts to squirm and tries to get away when it is becoming a bit much. 

“Don’t move.” The eldritch demon growled. 

Demencia swooned at being spoken directly to and the pain was a little less just for those words.

BH preens at praises but continues the painful healing. Preaches at the edge of the bed and stares down at Demencia’s less wounded form. 

Demencia continues to flirt now that she is feeling better. 


	13. Prompt 13- Adrenaline (BH/Flug)

Flug is being chased down by heroes because he was stupidly caught out in the open. Adrenaline is coursing through him as Flug runs for his life and his freedom, even if he knew that BH would eventually come fetch him if he were captured. 

Flug does get caught but the heroes don’t get to cart him off because BH is there and Flug is tired and leans against BH as the demon growls and takes him back to the mansion. 


	14. Prompt 14- Tear-stained (WH/Slug)

WH is crying over something and Slug grudgingly comforts the demon. WH ends up being happy by the end after he finishes crying and is quite pleased with Slug’s company. 


	15. Prompt 15- Scars (BH/Flug)

BH is dealing with an upset Flug one evening and once he finally gets the scientist to go to the demon’s bedroom, BH begins to coax Flug out of his day clothes but Flug tries to say it’s fine. 

Flug’s doesn’t want to say why he doesn’t want BH to see him change into pajamas. 

BH bluntly says that if it is of his scars, the demon already knows of them. He saw Flug receive some of the injuries and therefore saw the resulting scars.

Flug reluctantly changes his clothes but keeps the paper bag on, but holds still as BH’s hand slides beneath his jaw.

BH says that he knew of these scars as well, and while he found the human form distasteful, he did not find Flug’s body as...troublesome, now that they had been together for some time.

Flug hesitating until BH slowly pulls it off with his other hand, and the scientist squints at the demon before his eyes close as the hand strokes his jaw as BH’s other hand traces the scars on Flug’s face.

BH commenting about the scars and then the waiting for Flug to get into the pajamas before he curls around the scientist, telling Flug to go to sleep for longer than an hour.

Flug curls up against BH and cuddles close to him, closing his eyes as BH gently touches his body where his scars are. Falls asleep to the low purr emitting from BH.


	16. Prompt 16- Pinned Down (BH/WH)

BH and WH come across one another after a short time apart and the former immediately attacks the hero with a delighted snarl, to which WH lets out a startled sound and defends himself.

Things go wrong, however, and WH gets pinned down and wounded by other parties when BH is otherwise occupied.

BH drives the group that had attacked WH away, killing them. When he goes to WH, BH finds out that the other demon is more wounded than first anticipated. 

There is nothing that BH can do, and he is forced to watch WH fade away bit by bit. Keeps the hero company, until the end when WH can speak no more, and BH remains long after WH is no longer responsive.

It was quiet and lonely when the hero was no more.


	17. Prompt 17- “Stay with me” (WH/Slug)

Slug is wounded in an attack by villains at White Hat’s manor. 

WH can do nothing for him.

Slug doesn’t mind that this is how things end, since WH had given him a chance that he otherwise wouldn’t have.

”Stay with me.” White Hat’s pleaded, holding one of Slug’s limp hands.

Slug coughs and shakes his head. The wound was not something that even White Hat could fix, as the hero was too worn out after a villain had injured him as well. 

WH continues to plead with Slug even as the human begins to fade away. 

Only crying could be heard in the room from the demon when Slug no longer moved.


	18. Prompt 18- Muffled Scream (BH/Flug)

Black Hat scares Flug one too many times.

It had started out unintentionally but BH found that he loved the way Flug responded to appearing at random and scaring him.

In the office.

In the lab.

In bed.

Around the corner of one of the halls.

It was all done in a playful way, unless BH chose to make himself look terrifying for an extra scare from his scientist. 

Today was one of those days. 

Eager to catch Flug before he went to bed, BH made himself monstrous, and ghosted along in Flug’s shadow. Then, when he was ready, the demon moved through the darkness and appeared before Flug with a terrifying demonic cry, eye blazing red.

Flug let out a muffled scream and fell backward in a limp heap.

Black Hat went back to humanoid form, pleased with himself until he realized that he had given his human a heart attack, and zapped the scientist to restart his heart.

Flug let out a gasp and lie limply, a soft whimper rising from him.

Black Hat scooped his human up and took him to get looked over by a medical doctor. Perhaps he should curb his desire to frighten his mate for the fun of it.

The scares didn’t seem to be good for Flug’s heart.


	19. Prompt 19- Asphyxiation (BH/Dem)

Basically BH and Demencia are expanding their sexual experiences and the lizard hybrid brings up choking her until she almost passed out.

BH is quite taken with this idea and the way Demencia looks when he has his hand around her neck.

Demencia just gets more turned on with the demon’s hand around her neck, controlling her airway.


	20. Prompt 20- Trembling (BH/Flug)

Flug is trembling, in shock over an experiment gone wrong.

BH investigates and finds Flug shaking, and decides to take him out of the lab. Wants attention paid to him instead of the broken machine. 

It is only later in the evening that BH realizes that something is wrong with Flug because of the experiment backfiring.

Flug trembled some more but stops as BH takes him to another realm.   
  
Both realize that Flug had actually died and that he was just moving his dead body around.   
  
Flug is disturbed that he isn’t gone and is still there. 

BH going through options, since Flug’s body may not last for long before the body begins to decay and stop moving.


	21. Prompt 21- Laced Drink (BH/WH)

BH laced WH’s drink when the other demon was not paying attention.

They continue their conversation when WH returns to the dining table in BH’s mansion, the two of them discussing their businesses. 

WH’s words begin to slur, and he is baffled at this, until he stares at his empty glass and then meets the intense focus on BH’s face. Looks betrayed over the thought of BH poisoning him.

BH says he only laced his drink with a sedative to make him more agreeable to taking a break instead of being all business.

WH sags backward against his chair and sighs, telling BH he could have just said something. 

BH says that wouldn’t have been nearly as fun. 

WH struggles to stay upright but ends up being picked up by the other demon. WH slurs at BH that he’s terrible. 

BH seems to preen at this and says that he knows he is.


	22. Prompt 22- Hallucination (BH/Flug)

Basically BH hallucinates that he kills a lot of enemies but when he comes to, he realizes that he has instead killed Flug. 

Can do nothing to save the human, as Flug is already gone.

Screams in demonic fury and razes the cities of the perpetrators who had tricked his sight even though it did nothing to bring Flug back to BH.

The demon was alone.


	23. Prompt 23- Bleeding out (WH/Slug)

White Hat is wounded in a battle that he went to go assist other heroes with. He is alone apart from the enemy that wounded him and Slug, who was by his side the moment White Hat defeated the villain, ending the immediate threat.

White Hat was unable to heal himself, and his wounds continued to flow with green blood, soaking his white suit. 

Slug demands that he heal himself even as he attempts to help stem the flow of blood.

White Hat leans against a wall and slowly shakes his head, telling Slug that he couldn’t. The magic wouldn’t come. He would just have to wait things out.

Slug on pins and needles waiting for this to happen even as he tries to stem the blood flow.

White Hat enjoys the attention but doesn’t say anything because he wants to enjoy the human’s company. 


	24. Prompt 24- Secret Injury (BH/WH)

Black Hat has an injury that he doesn’t want the other demon to know about. Their meeting goes well, and Black Hat heads back to his home, only to collapse outside the back of the manor near the cemetery that was there.

White Hat finds the other demon bleeding and is upset that he didn’t notice. And that Black Hat didn’t say anything. White Hat is able to help heal the wound but Black Hat is unresponsive for some time. 


	25. Prompt 25- Humiliation (BH/WH)

Black Hat discovers that WH has developed a humiliation kink over being thought of as a has-been hero. 

Black Hat quite eager to take advantage the of this, but he does a bit far wrangling White Hat into submission.


	26. Prompt 26- Abandoned (BH/Flug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death

Flug is abandoned by Black Hat in a terribly lonely place where there are no other living beings. 

Flug is upset by this betrayal and struggles to survive. Doesn’t know why this happened, or why Black Hat decided to do this to him. 

Why?

He thought that they had had something between them, but Flug supposed this was his answer. 

Abandoned by someone he had come to love, but Flug miserably guessed the feeling was not mutual.

Each day is harder, and Flug loses hope of Black Hat coming back to him to take him away from this place.

The hope flickered and died as Flug faded away with every passing day.

Flug eventually died, believing that Black Hat had betrayed him. Flug died not realizing that Black Hat was being tormented by being manipulated via magic to abandon him.

That the demon was trapped under heavy magic that prevented him from going to retrieve Flug from his fate.

The moment Flug died, Black Hat let out a demonic screech of anguish, unable to free himself from the hell that had been forced onto him.


	27. Prompt 27- Ransom (BH/Flug)

Black Hat can’t find Flug one evening and received a message demanding ransom for the scientist’s safe return.

Black Hat tracks down the perpetrators who took his human from him but made his presence know, which in turn causes Flug to be injured and threatened if the demon didn’t back off.

Black Hat pretends to back off before he completely obliterates those who had harmed Flug, before taking his injured human back to the mansion.


	28. Prompt 28- Beaten (BH/Dem)

Demencia witnesses Black Hat being soundly beaten and goes feral, throwing herself into the fray over those that dared to touch Black Hat. 

The demon isn’t particularly happy about Demencia coming to help him but soon both he and the lizard hybrid are tearing through heroes, beating them all to a pulp.

Not the way either of them saw their days going, but Black Hat and Demencia weren’t about to turn down beating the utter shit out of heroes who thought they could take down evil such as Black Hat.


	29. Prompt 29- Numb (WH/Slug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death

Slug’s body has gone numb from the cold of the freezer that some guns-for-bite had placed him in, the walls blocking out any chance of White Hat being able to scent or sense his whereabouts. 

The ex-villain’s teeth chattered as he attempted to warm himself by curling up into a tight ball.

It wasn’t helping.

Slug resigned to the idea that he wasn’t getting out of this alive. He wasn’t surprised that someone had been contracted to capture him. To keep the ex-villain away from White Hat.

Slug not doing too well in the cold and ends up unwillingly falling asleep, which he had been trying to avoid. 

When Slug woke, it was a surprise, because he hadn’t anticipated surviving the cold. It soon became apparent that he was, well, Slug thought he was alive, from the way someone was holding him close to their body, shaking and crying.   
  
White Hat. 

White Hat had found him.

The demon had gotten Slug out of harm’s way, but it seemed like something was still wrong. 

Slug felt numb.

Disconnected.

An odd, out of body experience.

White Hats voice anguished as he explains that he was only aware because he was keeping Slug’s soul from leaving this world. Couldn’t. Couldn’t let that happen. Not without good-byes and apologizing for being unable to protect him.

Goodbyes are said. 

Slug’s soul is released and the last he knows is White Hat holding his dead body. 

Then nothing.

Only the anguish of a demon remained, over White Hat losing someone in his long life that actually made him feel.


End file.
